Rivalry
by 01200120
Summary: After the disappointing loss in the Hokuto Cup tournament, will Hikaru be able to recover?


Author Note: This takes place after chapter 181. So, if you haven't read that far go to MangaZero (http://mangazero.chambergates.com/board/forum.asp?FORUM_ID=1) and catch up. ^^ This is my first Hikaru no Go story, so if you have any comments or suggestions, please send them to me. ^^ By the way, this is NOT a romance fic (this fandom seems filled with those ^^), but rather a look at the bond of rivalry between Hikaru and Akira. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
[**Rivalry  
Part One: The Term**  
by Kaitou Magician]  
  
The disposable water bottle lid came off with a crisp snap. Hikaru raised the liquid to his lips, the action more a vain attempt to wash away the foul taste in his mouth than to quench any thirst.  
  
Only one and a half moku short!  
  
The game was replaying itself inside his mind, an endless loop which only brought more frustration with each cycle. He had been overconfident, but that was excusable. After an almost unbroken winning streak since his return to go, it was only natural that he would over judge himself. He had also been nervous, which was also acceptable. With all of the cameras and publicity, it was easy to be overwhelmed, especially since he had only started playing go two and a half years ago. Experience was his main weakness, an element Hikaru had far too little exposure to.  
  
What wasn't acceptable was that he let those feelings guide him. The Korean and Chinese teams were selected from the best of their country. They weren't Waya or Ochi, friendly competitors who could be out-read and outmaneuvered. For that matter, Ochi or Waya would have made a better second board than he had today. At least they wouldn't have cracked under the pressure, wouldn't have created such an embarrassing kifu.  
  
Hikaru leaned back, closing his eyes to better focus on the mental goban in his mind. White and black stones settled on the board in intricate patterns of connections and spaces. He could see some of the correct moves now, the moves which would have won--or at least tied--him the game. Still, Hikaru knew he was missing some of them, knew some of moves danced elusive out of his reach even now.  
  
_Sai, I'm not strong enough yet._  
  
There was the bitter flavor, the final twist through the heart. He had been battling to defend his mentor, fighting for the name and style of Shusaku, which Sai had made famous. Because, when it came down to it, it was Sai would have been attacked by Yonha's words. Sai, who had taught him go, and, more importantly, a love of go which could not be erased. Sai, who was his friend, and hadn't stood for any injustice, even to those he did not know. Sai, who had sat by silently encouraging Hikaru to grow at go even at the expense of his own playing time.   
  
Sai--who had disappeared and left Hikaru alone.  
  
Hikaru clamped down on the train of thought before it could go any further. He knew where those kinds of thoughts lead him. He had already spent hours begging, pleading, cajoling for the spirit to return to his side--all to no avail.  
  
Kurata came through the door. Hikaru bowed his head, unwilling to meet the 7-dan's eyes. After all of that boasting and bragging, it was embarrassing to even be in the presence of the rest of the team. Yashiro was right. Until his go was stronger, he really did have no right to respond.  
  
"It's lunch time," the team captain spoke up. Hikaru noticed that his voice did not carry its usual cheerful tone at the mention of food, and guilt struck him once again. He was second board. Kurata had been expecting him to win and help Touya carry the win for Japan. He had failed, and right now Hikaru felt like digging a deep hole in the ground and never coming out.  
  
In his peripheral vision, Hikaru noticed Touya and Yashiro getting up to leave. The Kansai go pro had spoken a few encouraging words to him after the match, but their wording and meaning had been incomprehensible, drowned out by Hikaru's inner monologue. Touya hadn't spoken to anyone.  
  
"The Korea and China match will start in two hours. We'll meet in the viewing room to watch it, and then we'll practice afterward as a team. I want to look over all the kifu from today," Kurata rattled on. The older man stopped for a second, viewing the dejected expressions of his team. None of them seemed to be paying much attention, though Touya was at least trying his best to be polite about it. "About tomorrow's Korea games, the first board is Shindo."  
  
THAT got their attention.  
  
Three, identical expressions of shock stared blankly at Kurata. The words took a while to register. To Hikaru, they seemed to be separate entities, pieces of a puzzle that had been shattered upon contact with his ear, and had to be put back together first before the meaning could become understandable.   
  
Finally, Hikaru managed to stutter, "Wh-what?" The words were heavy, and it felt like cotton had been stuffed down Hikaru's throat, making it hard to breath.  
  
Kurata turned to gaze at the teenager, eyebrows raised and eyes calculating. "I said you get to be first board tomorrow, Shindo." Hikaru continued to stare blankly. The situation seemed surreal. Any second now-  
  
"Kurata-sensei, you can't be serious." That would be Touya. The olive-haired boy quickly crossed the distance between himself and Kurata, intent on arguing the issue out.  
  
Hikaru, for his part, stayed rooted to the spot, mind racing furiously now that it was caught up to speed. This was his chance. He could get prove to Yonha that the Shusaku style was the best, and show the world that Sai had not faded from the world of go, even if he had left this world.  
  
Yet…  
  
The thoughts of triumph flashed in Hikaru's mind, only to fade into dust and be replaced by the memory of the last game. Mistake compiled upon mistake. A cold fact rose in Hikaru's mind, one that would not leave. There was no way Hikaru could defeat Yonha. Right now, the difference in their strengths was too apparent. If he battled Yonha and lost, it would only prove that Sai's teachings weren't enough, that the Shusaku style could be beaten and was not the best. Now there were two people he had to catch: Touya and Yonha. He would be able to do it. Sai's go flowed within him.   
  
But, it wouldn't be today.  
  
"I think," Kurata defended, holding up a hand as if to ward off Touya's vocal assault, "that Shindo has the right to say something on his behalf. Shindo?" Kurata turned to Hikaru, a half-hopeful expression on his face. Touya turned as well, eyes narrowed at what he perceived to be a breach of conduct, expression urging Hikaru on toward some unknown answer. Shindo stared back at them with level eyes. If anyone had been paying close enough attention they would have realized they were a bit dull as well.  
  
"I thank you for your confidence in me, Kurata-sensei." The older man beamed, while a scowl was beginning to break its way though the barriers of Touya's countenance. "However," Hikaru continued, "I must decline. I am not fit to play first-board."   
  
Hikaru could feel the surprise from everyone in the room. Unable to take it, he brushed past Kurata and Touya, heading some unknown destination in hopes of a moment of relaxation, a break to figure out his tangle of thoughts.  
  
"Shindo!" That would be Waya, Isumi, and Ochi. The three boys were weaving their way through the crowd toward him. He couldn't face them right now either. Turning away, Hikaru pushed his way to the exit. The need to be away from the hotel, and the disappointing go game it had housed, was almost overwhelming.  
  
~*~  
  



End file.
